Stomach pains
by Maraudersgal0923
Summary: James Potter has appendicitis. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Read and review please! i will take suggestions, but please no mean comments (: Just so you know, appendicitis is when your appendix gets infected and swells up, eventually bursting if left unatended. **

** Sadly, i do not own any of the characters, or anything else you recognize. that all belongs to J.K. rowling (Lucky woman!)**

"James, get_ up_!" My best mate, Sirius Black yelled, tossing a pillow at me. He landed no where near me.

Sirius had shaggy, black hair, and sterling grey eyes, like all of the other blacks. Out of all of the marauders, he and i were closest. He was from the black family, all of which were slytherin jerks. He was different though.

"Getting up, okay..." I rolled out of bed. I had a terrible headache. My brain felt like it had swollen, and attatched itself to my skull, clinging on like that wierd muggle toy. Silly dough. Silly play. Silly Putty. That was it. I was almost positive.

"You okay?" Remus, one of my other mates, asked. Remus had dirty blonde hair and golden eyes of a werewolf. Yeah, werewolf. You got a problem with that? "You look awfully pale."

"Fine." I shrugged. "I just have a headache."

We all got dressed, and headed down to the great hall for breakfast. I wasn't hungry, and my head still hurt.

"Are you sure your okay prongs?" Peter asked me on the way to transfiguration. Peter was short and plump, with watery blue eyes and bleach blonde hair.

"Fine." Honestly, I was feeling worse. My stomach hurt terribly, like someone was cutting my stomach out from the inside, directly to the right of my belly button.

I felt a sudden lurch in my stomach. "I'm gonna-" I stopped, sprinting to the bathroom. I was vaguely aware that remus, sirius, and peter were chasing after me. I leaned over the side and puked. I wiped my mouth on my sleve, and leaned down against the bathroom wall.

The other marauders sat down beside me. My stomach was now a throbbing pain. It hurt like hell.

"Sorry," I said, wincing as a pirticularly sharp pain carved through my stomach like a knife.

Sirius gave me a worried look. He knelt down beside me, and put his hand on my forehead. It was like ice. I leaned in semiconsciously to the cool touch.

"You're burning up, Prongs." He said, giving me a worried look.

"No i'm not," I murmered, trying to ignore my stomach. Remus put his hand on my forehead, then cheeks, then neck.

"Actually, you are." He said. He took out his wand and murmered something under his breath. A little, see through thermometer appeared. remus manuvored it to touch james' forehead. It calculated for a second, before resting on 39.7.

"We are _not_ going to transfiguration. we are going straight to the dorms." Sirius said. I nodded, leaning over the sink again. I vomited even more. It hurt so bad. I started to walk, and than gasped at the pain in my stomach.

I curled up in a ball on the floor, tears streaming down my face. Sirius leaned oveer me. "what hurts?"

"My stomach," I whispered, tears streaming down my face.

"Sirius, go find help!" Remus instructed. Sirius nodded, and took off to find someone. I could vaguely hear him screaming,

"Evans! Evans! We need help. Hurry, Evans!" There was footsteps, and then lily evans was nealing down beside me.

Lily Evans is the love of my live. She was drop-dead georgous, with long, red hair and emerald green eyes. I've been in love with her for as long as i can remember. Only Problem? She hates me.

"James?" She said. I was in too much pain to notice she didn't call me 'potter.' "James, we are going to need to roll you over, okay?"

I nod, rolling over myself. I gasp in pain, but stay laying on my back.

"Where does it hurt?"

"To the right of my belly button." I said, leaning over and puking over my sholder.

"Okay," Lily says. "Listen, I am going to push down where it hurts. I want you to tell me if it hurts more when i push down, or when i realise, okay? I am going to warn you, it may hurt."

I nodded, grasping sirius' hand. Lily pushed it. It hurt a little bit, and i squezed sirius' hand a bit harder. "I'm going to let go, okay?" I nod.

Lily realised. I cried out in terrible pain, and squezed sirius' hand for dear life. tears were streaming down my face. I leaned over, and vomited again.

"ow. Oh my god. Make it stop, PLEASE! ow it hurts!" I sob.

" So it hurt more when I pushed in?" Lily asked. i nod. "You might have appendicits. You have a lot of the symptoms for iit." Lily said. Remus gasped, and sirius grasp tightened noticably.

"Don't you need surgery for that?" peter asked. I whimpered.

"Quiet!" Lily yelled. "Did you check his temp?"

"39.7." Remus said quietly.

"James? I need you to lift your right leg off the ground without bending it." Lily said. I nodded. i lifted it a few inchess of the ground, before wincing and dropping it back down.

"Is that as far as you can go?" Lily asked. I nodded. "I'm pretty sure its appendicitis. Sirius, run and get madame pomphrey. tell her to bring a stretcher, i doubt James can walk." Lily said.

By now the pain was unbearable. I was having a hard time breathing, and my stomach felt like it was going to explode. I could hear lily and remus and peter screaming my name, but i hurt too much to respond. Everything was getting darker, and i was swollowed by the darkness...


	2. Chapter 2

James woke up in a white room with bright light. The hospital wing. He felt...wieghtless.

"Prongs?" He heard sirius' voice. "How are you feeling?"

He rolled his eyes. "Just dandy." his eyes scanned the room. Remus, Peter, Sirius, and...EVANS!

"Lily? Why are you here?"

Lily blinked. "why not?" she said stiffly. I shrugged.

"Will you-" I wanted water. My mouth was dry.

"Go out with me?" Lily smirked.

"Actually, i was going to ask if you could get me a drink, but if your answer has changed..."

"Not in a million years, Potter."

"So, im dying, and you call me james. We're back to potter now?"

She rolled her eyes. "James." I liked the way it sounded in her voice. "I'll get you a water."

As she walked away, I murmered to the marauders, "Well, we are getting somewhere."

"Sure prongs," Sirius sniggered. "Sure."


End file.
